Chapsticks, Jeans & Jealousy
by velja
Summary: Or How Linus Got His Christmas Wish. Written for a Secret Santa Fic Exchange. Ryan wants Chad and Chad wants Ryan but they need the help of Chad's little brother to actually see it and do something about it . Chyan Slash, rated M for good reason.


**Chapsticks, Jeans & Jealousy (Or How Linus Got His Christmas-Wish)**

Written as a gift for magicalrachel for the Secret Santa Fic Exchange at idontdance**  
**

**Pairing: **Chyan

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Ryan and Chad but the other two characters are mine (okay, not really because the one's resemblance with a certain character from another fandom – BtVS - is pretty intentional)

**Setting: **Takes place during Senior Year but no spoilers for HSM3 (at least not intentionally)

**Summary: **Chad wants Ryan and Ryan wants Chad, but they need the help of Chad's little brother to see it (and do something about it).

**Author's note:** Many thanks to my dear sister Chris for the encouragement whenever I needed it, to elvenscorceress and kuhori_rei for organizing the Secret Santa in the first place… and… once again to kuhori_rei for the very inspirational "Skinny Jeans" story. Parts of this fic were written in clear tribute to that wonderful work.

* * *

**Chapsticks, Jeans & Jealousy (Or How Linus Got His Christmas-Wish)**

**Part One**

Ryan was about to descend the stairs of Casa Danforth into the kitchen but then, still grinning like mad, he backed out last minute. He fled into the next best room and only after he'd slammed the door shut to lean against it Ryan noticed that in his joy-induced panic he'd sought refuge in a blue-tiled bathroom.

He sank onto the edge of the bathtub, pulled out his cell phone and dialled his best friend's and confidant's number with trembling fingers.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" a female voice answered only seconds later.

"Kels," his voice nearly doubled over from excitement, "you won't believe what just happened!"

"Calm down, Ry! Where are you?"

"I'm at Chad's. We were gonna go shopping for Christmas gifts but…" Ryan had to take a deep breath. He was still wound up too tightly.

"But what?" Kelsi asked and Ryan could hear the smile in her voice, "You finally found the nerve to confess your undying love for him and he fell happily into your arms?"

"No, if that were the case I would be having crazy naked sex right now and no time to call you!" Ryan smirked, glad for Kelsi's unique way of getting him down from Cloud Nr.9 with their familiar joyful banter.

"So then what, Ry? What happened?"

Ryan took another deep breath and started explaining: "Chad's little brother just told me the most fabulous news ever. Chad obviously has the hots for me!"

"So? What else is new?" Kelsi evidently wasn't impressed. "I've been telling you that for months, Ry! You never thought it was true."

"Yeah," Ryan admitted, "but now…"

"What? Now that even a seven-year-old noticed you finally start believing?" Kelsi didn't sound angry, just overly amused and smug.

"Hey, all you ever said was that Chad seemed to have been checking me out once or twice! That doesn't mean much since I was wearing my skinny jeans most of the times."

Ryan knew it didn't, everybody was always checking him out in those jeans. "Even you think I'm hot when I wear them," he smirked.

"Okay, okay!" Kelsi laughed. "I admit it, you're a hottie! For a gay guy. But… now come on and tell me how little Linus came to that dazzling conclusion."

"He said," Ryan replied smugly, "…And Kels, you better hold your breath now, he said that Chad was having wet dreams starring me all the time!"

"What?"

A dull sound could be heard over the phone and Ryan got the impression that Kelsi might have actually dumped her cell in shock. Seconds later she was back, gasping:

"No, he didn't! Ryan, please tell me he didn't!"

"Linus said he can hear Chad jerking off nearly every night and that he comes with my name on his lips!"

"Ewww, stop it!" Kelsi shrieked, "T.M.I…"

"That's the uncensored truth, Kels!"

Ryan could hear Kelsi take a deep breath before she spoke again. "Ryan, that kid is seven! Do you really think he actually knows what he's talking about? Maybe he's just having you on, maybe he's heard those words thrown around at school and now he's just…"

"Kelsi," Ryan interrupted quickly, "Linus didn't actually say any of this. I simply figured it out from the way he described what he'd heard."

"And what exactly was that? Come on, from the beginning!"

Ryan sank down to the bathroom floor to get more comfortable and then he began to tell: "Okay, when I went over to Chad's this morning…"

* * *

_Ryan had arrived a bit early to pick Chad up (and no, he wasn't just eager to spend the entire day with the secret object of his affections) and therefore it was no surprise that Chad was still having breakfast. It was the first day of Winter Break after all. While Ryan was happily watching Chad stuff his mouth with cereals he suddenly felt an urgent tugging at his sleeve. He looked down and his gaze was met by big brown eyes that shone from a face so similar to Chad's that Ryan had to smile immediately._

"_What is it, oh little one?" he asked seven-year-old Linus Danforth teasingly._

"_I have to tell you something!" the small boy whispered and with a glance at his brother added: "A secret!"_

"_A secret?"_

"_Yes, come on!" Linus tugged at Ryan's arm again and with a smile Ryan obliged and stood up to follow the child._

"_Hey Chad, I'll be right back. I'll just…" he called over his shoulder._

"_Yeah, okay," Chad replied around a mouthful of breakfast. "The little monster has been dying to tell you his secret Christmas wish all morning. Ever since I told him you'd come pick me up he's been bouncing around, waiting for you!" _

_Linus had meanwhile climbed the stairs and Ryan followed quickly. Once upstairs, the boy pulled him into the bedroom he shared with his second brother._

_Ryan took a quick look around and then plopped down on one of the tiny beds. Linus bounced up and down next to him._

"_Okay, what is it?" Ryan asked eventually._

"_Last night I wrote a letter to Santa and told him my wish for Chad." Linus spilled forth with gleaming eyes. "But I'm not sure Santa's the right one to ask for this because… well, he's good with toys and stuff but… you know, Chad doesn't want toys."_

"_No?" Ryan grinned. He could think of a few 'toys' he'd like to see Chad play with, especially alone in bed, at night… with Ryan watching…_

"_No," Linus' voice pulled Ryan from his fantasy, "I know what Chad really wants for Christmas."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_He wants you to be his boyfriend!"_

_Huh?_

_Ryan nearly fell from the bed in shock and he had to hold on to the edge tightly while he tried to get his throat back to work properly._

"_What? I mean… ugh, why would you think Chad would want to have me as a boyfriend? Or… a boyfriend at all?" Ryan could hear the nervous edge in his voice and coughed quickly. "Did he say something?"_

_Before Linus could answer another thought suddenly occurred to Ryan. "Do you even know what that is? A boyfriend? And what it means if a boy wants to have a boyfriend?" He quickly averted his face when he felt himself blush._

_Oh, not that he was usually uncomfortable talking about being gay. He'd done it countless times b__efore but… never with a seven-year-old. Although he had to admit, Linus was pretty clever for his age, surely he knew more about these things than he himself had with seven._

"_Sure I know what a boyfriend is," Linus stated promptly and confirmed Ryan's thoughts. "It's like a girlfriend but only it's not a girl but a boy. Everybody knows that!"_

"_Okay," Ryan sighed and thought about how to best phrase his next words when Linus went on already:_

"_And Chad hasn't told anyone that he wants you to be his boyfriend, he's much too embarrassed though I don't know why. You're funny and cool and you wear funny clothes and nice hats. And your car is way cooler than anything, so there's nothing embarrassing about you, right?"_

_Ryan had to laugh out loud at hearing that. "Right you are, though I don't think everybody else would see it that way."_

_No, not everybody in Albuquerque was that accepting and level-headed towards flaming, gay Ryan Evans, even though he might be the son of one of the richest families in town. Most people simply held their tongues about what they thought of him but Ryan could guess their opinions weren't as nice and accepting as Linus'._

"_Whatever," he smiled at Linus, "back to your wish. If Chad hasn't said anything… how do you know he wants…"_

"_Because," Linus exclaimed, "I know it. You're always hanging out together…"_

"_We're friends," Ryan quickly shot back. He couldn't believe he was actually defending himself to a seven-year-old but… well, he was. "Of course we hang out together. You do that with your friends, too. Don't you?"_

"_Yeah, but I don't talk about Nick or Simon or Patrick the way Chad talks about you. All the time! And he thinks about you and dreams about you! I don't do that with my friends!"_

_Ryan stared at the small boy's face in shock. "He dreams about me?"_

_Linus nodded vehemently. "Yeah, nearly every night!" He scrunched up his nose in a frown and added: "Though they can't be very good dreams. More like really scary, bad dreams. I can hear the bed squeaking in rhythm like he's rolling around in his sleep, and he moans and groans all the time. And then he's waking up gasping and screaming… 'Oh God! Ryan! "_

_OH MY… _

_Ryan thought that any moment now he had to burst from withheld laughter and… sheer happiness. Hearing Linus' oh-so-innocent and childlike description of what must be pretty hot jerking-off sessions was the funniest and simply the best thing he'd heard in weeks! And Linus wasn't even done yet._

"_And Chad must be sweating a lot when he dreams about you because he's never before bothered to change the sheets. Mommy does that normally but I guess Chad doesn't want her to worry about him. So he does that, you know… afterwards."_

_Afterwards… Ryan couldn't help it. He burst out laughing and fell backwards onto the bed._

"_Oh God," he cried and nearly choked on his laughter._

"_Ryan?" Linus asked cautiously, "Are you okay? What's so funny? Ryan!"_

"_I'm okay, I'm okay!" Ryan tried to get his voice back under control. Tears were steaming down his face and he brushed them away quickly._

"_What's so funny?" Linus wanted to know again._

"_Nothing, you're right. I shouldn't be laughing at Chad for having such heavy… nightmares."_

_And there he went again, snickering happily into both hands that he had thrown over his face to conceal his glee._

"_Okay, okay… I'm good, stopping now," he grinned a few seconds later and sat up on the bed again. Linus was watching him warily, not sure if he should perhaps fetch Chad for help._

"_Okay…" the small boy frowned slightly. "So… do you want to be Chad's boyfriend?"_

"_Oh, I'd love to." Ryan smiled slightly and Linus face lit up at hearing that._

_

* * *

  
_

Ryan finished his tale over the phone and waited anxiously for Kelsi to comment on the news. When she didn't say anything he prompted: "Kels? Come on, say something! What are you thinking?"

Eventually his friend replied: "I'm thinking the exact same thing I've been trying to get through that thick skull of yours for weeks, Ry! Stop being scared and finally do something!"

"I'm not scared!" Ryan replied immediately.

"No?" Kelsi fired back, "Then why haven't you been flirting with Chad yet? And please don't tell me what I've seen you do in school so far is what you call flirting! I know you can do way better than that!"

"You're right." Ryan admitted promptly. "Ever since I fell… I mean," he coughed quickly to mask his slip-up, "ever since I saw Chad in his underwear…"

"It's okay, Ry. You're allowed to say it out loud." Kelsi's voice was warm and gentle and Ryan couldn't help but sigh, thankful for having found such a good friend in the shy composer.

"Okay, ever since I fell for Chad I have watched and assessed but… I haven't been flirting. Yet. But I had to be sure of the positive outcome first. I mean, what good would it have been to waste my sexy skills on a straight guy?"

"Well, what good did it do you to do just nothing, Ry?" Kelsi asked cautiously.

"Right," Ryan nodded and stood up from the floor. "Time to get out the big guns I guess. Thanks, Kels, you've been a great help, as always, but I need to go now."

"Okay, bye cowboy!" Kelsi laughed and Ryan was just about to hang up when he heard her add:

"And Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Have fun!" With that the line went dead.

Ryan smiled fondly, pocketed his cell and quickly checked his appearance in the bathroom mirror. He looked good in his grey slacks and white shirt with the multi-coloured sleeveless cardigan over it. A nice pinstriped newsboy cap made his outfit complete but… it wasn't perfect.

"Damn, why didn't I put on my skinny jeans today?"

Oh well, testing the waters with Chad would have to happen without his beloved pants for once. And testing the waters he would.

Ryan would seize the opportunity this newfound information presented and he'd use the upcoming shopping trip to flirt with Chad and show him in no uncertain terms what Ryan Evans had to offer.

And he would make sure that, if Chad was indeed interested, by the end of the day Chad would have no doubts about Ryan being interested back.

* * *

**Part Two**

Chad was busy clearing away the remains of breakfast when Ryan finally emerged from upstairs and joined him in the kitchen.

"So," the jock asked casually while he put the juice back into the fridge, right in front of stupid Michael Crawford's grinning face. "What was that all about? Conspiring with my annoying little brother?"

"I… we weren't, ugh," Ryan stuttered and forced himself to stop observing Chad so closely. He wouldn't likely catch any signs confirming Chad's interest in boys (or Ryan) on his body now, would he?

It's not as if Chad would suddenly start sprouting little rainbow-flags from his ears or, even more subtle, have "I have the hots for you, didn't you notice?" tattooed on his forehead.

There wasn't even so much as a double-entrée printed on his shirt-front, for once Chad wore a plain green shirt.

Ryan took a deep breath to get his bearings.

"It's just some Christmas project I'm working on, so stop nagging me, okay?" he answered equally casual.

"You're working on a Christmas project with my baby-brother? Something for me?"

The last words had sounded so excited and childlike that Ryan couldn't help but smirk.

"Yes it is, and if you don't want to be spoiled, drop it and take it like a man. You'll have to wait till Christmas for your surprise."

"Dude, don't ever say 'Take it like a man' again. You make it sound… dirty!" Chad suppressed a shudder but smiled coyly at the same time.

"You think?" Ryan couldn't help but smirk back. Could it be… was this Chad flirting? He took a step closer to where the jock leaned against the counter. "Then you've never heard me talk really dirty before, Chad."

For a second it looked as if Chad was about to lean closer but then… a subtle shock went through his body and he averted his eyes quickly.

"Right, so…" he looked back at Ryan but the spark from before was gone. "Ready to get on with our plans for the day?"

"Plans?" Ryan repeated confused and… disappointed.

"Dude, shopping for Christmas gifts, remember?" Chad playfully waved a hand in front of Ryan's face.

"Right, shopping! Oh, and… I didn't tell you but we're also gonna meet with my mom for coffee later. And I still need something for Shar and…" Ryan's eyes suddenly held a wicked gleam, "You totally have to help me find something for Boi!"

"You're gonna buy a Christmas gift for that… walking doormat?" Chad's eyes grew big and he nearly choked on laughter. "Like… seriously?"

"Sharpay would have my head on a platter if I wouldn't and you know it! So come on, let's go shopping! That is…" Ryan's voice turned challenging, "… If you can handle one of the famous 'Ryan-Evans-shopping-marathons!"

"Oh, believe me, I can handle just about everything you throw at me!"

We'll see, Ryan thought smugly while Chad went to shout upstairs to inform his brothers he was leaving now.

Chad had no idea what Ryan was capable of when he'd set his mind on something.

The dark-haired boy returned from the bottom of the stairs and after grabbing his jacket from the coat rack he led Ryan to the front door and followed him to his car.

Shopping with Ryan… Chad couldn't have imagined a better start for the Holidays.

* * *

This… was a nightmare! There was no other word for the sheer torture shopping with Ryan had turned out to be.

Chad had been dragged by an uncharacteristically enthusiastic and bouncy Ryan from one shop to another, they'd stopped at every store, mall and boutique in Albuquerque and Chad was absolutely sure now that today he'd been inside more fashion shops, drugstores and pet shops than he'd seen in his entire life.

And as swiftly as Ryan had managed to dodge cars and crowds to get to the next shop, once inside… time had seemed to pass in slow motion (if not completely come to a halt).

Chad had watched how Ryan had remained rooted to the spot in front of a giant shelf of facial care products for twenty minutes alone. Twenty minutes to choose the perfect colour for a chapstick!

Seriously, who the hell was ever indecisive about chapstick colours? They shouldn't even **have** a colour in the first place, they weren't lipsticks for God's sake!

Chad had said as much when Ryan had held out two different products for him to choose from. And that, Chad thought with a shudder, had led to a totally different sort of torture for him because then Ryan had fallen into a lecture about the importance of picking the one chapstick with the ultimately perfect skin-compatibility (whatever the hell that was)!

And as if Ryan in lecture-mode (who had sounded more like his twin sister with every word he spoke… and wasn't that a scary thought?)… as if that hadn't been bad enough already, the next thing Chad had to endure had been the icing on Ryan's "The-Ultimate-Way-To-Kill-Chad-Danforth-Cake".

Because then Ryan had gone and actually tested the different chapsticks! Chad had been forced to watch Ryan's already kissable lips become even more enticing when smeared in first one sort of chapstick, then rubbed free again (oh, and how Chad had wanted to be that paper tissue right then) only to be coated in a different chapstick brand.

Ryan had even had the nerve to lean in! He'd brought his face close to Chad's with pursed lips, had licked them absentmindedly before he'd blown a kiss into the air and then he'd asked innocently what Chad thought!

Chad had felt the heat rush to his face (and to other body parts thankfully hidden by his jeans) and if in that exact moment a red-haired sales assistant hadn't stepped up to them… Chad was sure he'd have gone and done something extremely stupid and embarrassing. Like… kissing Ryan right there in public, or creaming his pants… or probably both!

God, Ryan had looked so sexy!

Even now, two hours later, seated in a comfy booth of a small café with a latte in front of him and Ryan sitting opposite, Chad could still feel the heat creeping onto his face thinking about that moment. The hard-on he'd been sporting since then was chafing at his pants uncomfortably whenever he moved.

This situation couldn't get any worse, could it?

"Ducky, my boy!" a clear female voice suddenly exclaimed next to him and Chad looked up right into the smiling face of Mrs. Evans.

'Wrong again, dude!' Chad thought grimly and watched Ryan and his mother exchange some weird but cute finger-kiss-ritual every other eighteen-year-old would have been ashamed of. But not Ryan Evans. He smiled unabashedly at his mother and then pointed at Chad.

"Mom, you remember Chad Danforth?"

"Sure, honey!" She beamed at Chad and added, "Hard to not remember the one my boy hasn't stopped mentioning every day since the summer, is it?"

"Mom!" Ryan protested.

"Ugh, hi Mrs. Evans," Chad stuttered surprised. "Nice to meet you again."

"And you too."

The blond woman signalled for a waiter to take her order (who hurried to comply immediately) and turned back to Ryan with a warm smile.

"So, have you two been enjoying your day out? Got all your Christmas shopping done?"

"Not even close to done, mom!" Ryan replied and Chad's mouth fell open and he groaned: "What? You're still not done yet? What else do you need, a pair of doggy shoes to go with those four stupid outfits you bought for Sharpay's…" Chad quickly gulped down the 'mongrel' he'd been about to say and with a glance at Mrs. Evans finished lamely: "… pet?"

"You bought clothes for Boi? Kitten will be so delighted, Ducky! Well done!" Mrs. Evans said and Chad couldn't detect any trace of ridicule in her voice. "What else did you buy?"

Chad had to restrain himself forcefully or otherwise he would have banged his head on the table when Ryan began immediately to list (and show) all his purchases of the day.

The jock leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes and let Ryan's enthusiastic ramblings wash over him without paying attention. Hearing the happiness, excitement and… pure passion in Ryan's voice was enough to make up for the 'Shopping-Trip-In-Hell', Chad knew.

And he suddenly knew as well that from this day on the simple sight of every single chapstick in the world would be inevitably and irrevocably linked in his mind to the desire to kiss one Ryan Evans.

Not that he hadn't secretly wished for that before already but…

Oh damn!

* * *

After Mrs. Evans had left the café for a hairstyle appointment the two boys kept sitting at the table lost in their own thoughts.

Chad was still thinking about the chapstick-incident earlier, or… rather, he was failing to not think about it constantly. As much as he wished to, the way Ryan had looked at him with chapstick-glistening lips, leaning close, blowing a kiss… the image just wouldn't go away. And it was driving Chad crazy.

He stole a glance at Ryan, who'd just taken another sip of his hot chocolate. And Chad nearly groaned out loud. Ryan's pink tongue darted out to lick away the bit of chocolate foam that coated his upper lip and Chad couldn't tear his eyes away, he was so mesmerized.

He was feeling more uncomfortable with every minute spent near Ryan, way too near and still… not near enough for the likings of his stupid, stubborn dick that simply wouldn't stop perking up in attention.

Oh sweet Jesus, if Ryan kept this kind of torture up then Chad was sure he'd never leave the safety of this table again! Ever!

Ryan took another quick sip from his hot mug to hide the smug smile that threatened to give him and his game away.

Ever since seeing the results of his little chapstick experiment earlier Ryan had been sure of the fact that, yes indeed, Chad was really interested in him. He had to be, the jock had nearly come in his pants watching Ryan test the chapsticks!

Chad kept throwing furtive glances his way, he watched every single movement Ryan made with eagle eyes full of longing and pent-up frustration. Ryan knew that look just too well, it was the same look he'd been trying to hide whenever he'd seen Chad for more than three months now.

He'd never really thought that he'd have a shot but… now that he knew from experience that he did, Ryan was determined not to waste another day.

He would seduce Chad with all his might (and that wasn't little), he would be successful in what he wanted… and it would happen today.

And Ryan also knew the perfect location for delivering his final blow.

It would be a bit of a gamble since he wasn't sure that Will was even working today… but even if he wasn't… Ryan was pretty optimistic that he would still succeed in driving Chad crazy with need. And straight into his arms.

"Hey Chad," Ryan grinned over his mug at the jock. "Drink up, okay? We need to hit "Lumi's" now, I'm really desperate for some new jeans."

* * *

**Part Three**

Chad trailed after Ryan into a small and nearly hidden boutique with the strangest name he'd ever heard. "Luminescent" simply stood in broad silver letters on the glass door they'd just passed and also on every wall of the spacious inside.

Unbelievably posh-looking clothes of every variety filled the walls in long rows but the middle of the room was barely furnished at all. Only three tables stood there, two presenting the newest collection and one with special offers.

Chad followed Ryan's reflection on the highly polished marble floor to the back of the boutique, question marks in his eyes.

"What a stupid name is Luminescent? I mean, for a clothes shop?"

Ryan barely turned around. "It fits, don't you think? Everything in here is shiny, radiating glamour and it's all full of sparkles. It's luminescent!"

"Dude, it's clothes!" Chad frowned.

"Sure, but… luminescent clothes. Clothes with style and… purpose!" Ryan had walked up to a long row of jeans and browsed them carefully.

Chad appeared at his left, still frowning. "Well, duh! They're clothes, their purpose is to make you something other than naked!"

Ryan grinned but swallowed what he'd truly wanted to say. 'I seriously hope that these will make you get naked in no time!' Instead he just replied: "You are so wrong, my friend! These jeans can do so much more!"

"Like what?" Chad's voice was full of doubt but also kind of challenging.

"Like…"

"Oh my goodness! What do I spy with my little eye?" an unfamiliar voice suddenly cut in from their left and stopped whatever Ryan had been about to say.

Both boys turned around to the source of the enthusiastic male voice, Chad with a frown grazing his features and Ryan with a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

"Hello Will," he greeted the young man who was quickly walking up to them from the changing room section.

'Oh wow,' Chad thought while he stared at what was probably the best looking dude he'd ever seen (not that he'd ever paid that kind of attention to men before but… okay, so he had). The man, possibly in his mid-twenties, wasn't too tall but well-built, all trim legs and slender hips, defined abs and shoulders simply made for leaning on. Incredibly blue eyes shone out of a boyishly sexy face with cheekbones to die for and the mop of bleached blond tousled bed-hair would make even Troy Bolton envious. He was dressed in black skinny jeans (the same kind Ryan had been browsing through on the shelves earlier) and a plain black T-shirt with the boutique's silver logo on the front.

Chad was still staring in complete awe when the man passed him and walked straight up to Ryan to pull him into a friendly hug.

"Mr. Ryan Evans," he breathed next to Ryan's ear. "The one and only!"

Chad watched the hug go on and on… it was a pretty long and tight friendly hug… and then it suddenly turned into something more than just friendly. Ryan's hands clasped at the slender back when the other guy's, Will's, hands wandered lower and lower until they squeezed Ryan's butt through his slacks.

'Oi!' Chad's frown returned with a vengeance and he let out an irritated cough. Ryan peeled his body away from Will's clutches to step back and Will looked over at Chad for the first time.

"Oh Ryan, you brought eye candy!" he grinned seductively.

"Will, this is Chad. A friend," Ryan announced quickly. "Chad, Will is the co-owner of this wonderful place and he's the best fashion assistant one could ask for."

"Hi," Chad greeted Will curtly who nodded in response before he swiftly turned to the row of jeans to sift through. Ryan stepped up to Chad and gave him a friendly nudge.

"You see? I don't have to say anything, he simply knows what I'm looking for. Every time. And his choices always fit perfectly. He helped me find the best pair of jeans in the world."

"Yeah, right." Chad scoffed and only for Ryan to hear he added: "What else did he help you with, Evans?"

"Huh?"

"He was all over you! Feeling you up like, like…!" Chad glared from Ryan to Will and back again.

Ryan quickly suppressed the smirk that Chad's sudden outburst of jealousy brought forth (for this was nearly going too easily and just like he'd hoped) but was spared an answer when Will returned to them with two pairs of skinny jeans over his arm, one dark blue and one stylishly faded grey.

"How about these, Mr. Evans? This what you're looking for today?" Will grinned and held out the pants for Ryan to inspect.

"Perfect!" Ryan shared the knowing smile, took the jeans and without a glance at Chad walked off to the changing area to vanish in one of the cabinets. Chad could hear clothes rustling while he waited outside and his throat dried all up when a sudden image of Ryan without pants flashed before his eyes. He shut them and swallowed quickly, desperately trying to think of something else.

Chad followed into the spacious changing area to distract himself (Yeah, right! Who was he trying to kid?) and waited for Ryan to emerge again.

But when the blonde finally did Chad knew for sure that images of naked Ryan would have been much much more easy to handle than… this.

Ryan looked…

"Wow," Chad gasped. He felt the heat rush to his face and at the same time wander south again straight to his dick. And just like earlier in the chapstick shop Chad was about to do something without thinking twice. He made two steps towards where Ryan was inspecting his ass in the mirror when Will suddenly stepped in between, threw his arms around the blonde from behind and clutched Ryan to his chest.

"You look fabulous, pet!" Will gushed into Ryan's ear. And Ryan giggled, he actually giggled, and leaned against Will. "Doesn't he look fabulous?" The question was casually thrown over his shoulder to Chad who could do nothing but gawk, fuming inwardly.

Will turned back to Ryan and whispered: "Okay, you got him good. Now try on the grey one, it'll do the trick." He released Ryan from his embrace and gently shoved him back towards the changing cabinet.

Ryan closed the door behind him and only then could Chad finally start thinking again. He blocked out the sound of clothes rustling and stepped up to Will, a thunderous glare on his face and arms crossed over his chest.

"You know I could have you arrested in no time, don't you?"

Will actually had the nerve look amused while he waited for Chad to elaborate.

"I'm sure sexual harassment or assault of customers would interest the cops, especially when the customer's underage and all."

"He is eighteen, you know. So…"

"I don't care if he's eighteen!" Chad's voice rose dangerously. "He's not for you to grope and play with like a toy. He's… he's awesome and deserves much better. And I don't care if he has a crush on you, I won't let…"

"I believe you mixed up the pronouns there," Will interrupted and his smile turned from smug into genuinely gentle. "Cause I'm not the one he has a crush on."

"What?"

"He's right," Ryan suddenly chimed in from behind. Chad spun around and stared at Ryan standing in the open cabinet's door.

"Aaand I believe that's my cue to go assault some other customers in the front. You two won't need my help anymore." Will winked at Ryan over Chad's shoulder and retreated to the shop's main room.

Chad barely registered Will going, he stared at Ryan in shock.

Ryan who'd now lost his cardigan and was standing there in his plain white shirt and with skinny grey jeans hanging low on his hips. They clung to his legs and showed off his dancer's muscles perfectly. His hips looked ridiculously slim by the jeans' special cut. A cut that also outlined the pants' front just so.

Chad needed all his willpower to eventually tear his eyes away from Ryan's crotch to glance at his face. There was a smile in Ryan's eyes but the nervous biting on his lower lip betrayed his confident look. He took a step forward and Chad mirrored the movement as if the two were connected by rubber band.

"He's not the one I have a crush on, Chad." Ryan's voice had a nervous tremble in it.

Another step forward. Chad took one, too.

"Will's not the one I want. You are."

And as if someone had just snapped the invisible rubber band Chad suddenly propelled forward and rushed up to Ryan. Hands found a flat chest and, clawing into the white fabric there, pushed hard. Ryan tumbled back, stunned by the speed and determination Chad was showing, and in a mix of walking and stumbling the blond boy went backwards into the changing cabinet he'd come out of.

Chad hadn't loosened his grip on Ryan's shirt and therefore stumbled in with him. He pressed himself flush against Ryan, body, legs and all, and growled inches away from Ryan's face:

"Say that again!"

"You're the…"

Before Ryan had the chance to finish the words Chad's lips had crashed onto him and then… then Chad's tongue was suddenly in his mouth and hands roamed over his shoulders and arms and everywhere at once. A moan escaped Ryan's throat and he threw his arms around Chad, pulled him even closer and kissed back.

The feel of Chad's chest and thighs and something else incredibly firm pressing against him, into him, in all the right places, it was… heaven.

Ryan's hips pushed forward on their own, he couldn't have stopped them if he'd wanted. Chad didn't seem to mind, for he pushed back equally forceful and a needy whimper escaped his throat.

Throughout all this their mouths had not once parted, tongues still chasing each other and constantly battling for dominance, wet lips trying to suck and lick everywhere at once. Both boys were breathing hard, pulling erratic gasps in and out through their noses, but eventually they ran out of breath and pulled away from each other at the same time.

"Oh my…"

"Oh God!"

They spoke simultaneously and then let out a breathless laughter. Chad swallowed hard and stared into Ryan's wide blue eyes. "You've no idea how much I've wanted to do this the whole day."

"Oh yes, I have," Ryan smirked back and dipped his head to kiss Chad again. He dared to trail his hands down Chad's back, over the waistband of his jeans and lower still to squeeze his ass and pull it forwards into his crotch.

"Gah," Chad moaned and nearly bit Ryan's tongue in shock. He'd been half-hard for hours and now this, the closeness and friction… it was too much. He wrenched his mouth away in panic.

"Ryan, stop or I'll…"

A surprisingly strong leg wrapped itself around Chad, it clutched at him and pulled him in and Ryan's hips pushed forward again, and again, and Chad didn't even notice his hands grabbing under Ryan's ass to lift him up.

Ryan easily wrapped his other leg around Chad as well, and now solely supported by Chad's body and the wall he rocked his hips frantically and bent his head to latch onto Chad's throat and suck, hard.

"God!" Chad choked, hips snapping forward uncontrollably, and then he threw his head back and nearly howled when stars exploded behind his closed eyelid's and his rigid cock finally erupted to soil his pants with hot come.

Ryan felt Chad's erratic gasps in his ear and wet warmth seeped through Chad's jeans and he couldn't stop himself from rocking against it once, twice, three times more and then spilled his seed with a silent cry.

His legs lost all strength and loosened their grip on Chad and he glided unceremoniously to the cabinet's floor, pulling Chad down with him.

And there they sat motionlessly, trying to get their breathings back under control, eyes closed in shared bliss.

Until Chad suddenly let out a low chuckle.

"What?" Ryan asked and turned his head.

"Dude," Chad grinned back, "please tell me you're gonna buy those jeans!"

With a sheepish glance at the dark wet spot on his lap Ryan answered: "I don't think Will's gonna take them back like this, so… yeah, I guess I'll buy them."

"Good," Chad nodded and squeezed Ryan's outstretched leg. "Cause you look hot as hell in them!"

"I know," came the smug reply, "that's why I already have four of them at home."

* * *

**Part Four**

Ryan steered his car into the Danforth's driveway and let the engine die. He turned his head to look at the backseat laden with all his bags before he glanced at Chad in the passenger seat.

"You know what, this was the most successful shopping-trip I've done in a long time."

"Yeah," Chad agreed, "mine, too."

"You didn't buy half as much as I did, Chad." Ryan reminded him.

"Because half the things you bought are crap anyway, so why waste good money on any of it? But apart from that… I'd say this was a seriously successful day, overall."

They shared a knowing smile and Ryan's hand found Chad's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"So…" the jock trailed off, unsure how to go from here.

"So…" Ryan agreed with a smile.

"Ugh, do you have plans for tomorrow?" Chad's voice was hesitant and soft.

"Yeah," Ryan nodded, "I was thinking about having brunch with my boyfriend and his family."

"Oh," Chad looked away quickly but Ryan took hold of his chin, leaned over the gearshift and captured the pouting lips in a soft kiss. "I'll come by at eleven, okay?"

Ryan could see the other shoe drop eventually and Chad's face broke into a big grin before he kissed Ryan again, soft and sweet and unbelievably perfect.

"I like the sound of that word."

"What word? Boyfriend?" Ryan nuzzled Chad's neck and breathed against the soft dark skin.

"Mmm," Chad closed his eyes when he felt goosebumps rise there.

"Boyfriend, boyfriend, my wonderful boyfriend Chad," Ryan sing-songed and leaned back against his seat. "Oh, and… remind me that I need to buy your little brother a big Christmas gift, will you?"

"Linus? Why?" Chad asked with a suspicious frown.

"Oh, well…" Ryan smirked wickedly, "let's just say he truly earned it."

"O-kay," Chad gave Ryan another quick peck and opened the passenger door to climb out. Crouching down with the door in hand he added: "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, goodnight, Chad."

"Goodnight." He was about to close the door when Ryan threw in again: "Oh, and Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"If I were you I'd take a peek at the letter Linus wrote to Santa. Maybe then you'll feel the need to get him a big gift, too."

"Why?" Chad grew more suspicious with every small hint Ryan gave. Something strange had been going on between Ryan and his little brother.

"Just look at the letter and you'll know! Bye!" Ryan laughed and started the engine.

Chad closed the door, waved goodbye and absentmindedly watched Ryan drive away, his thoughts already occupied with possible hiding spots for Linus Christmas letter.

He would get to the bottom of this eventually, even if he had to tear Linus' room apart in search of the damn thing.

But it turned out that Chad didn't need to do that.

When he walked up to the back door he caught a glimpse of someone short and curly-haired taking a peek through the glass before dashing away again. Chad rushed inside and caught up with Linus in the kitchen.

"Did you spy on us, you little monster?"

"No, no!" Linus cried and tried to duck out of Chad's arms before he could be hoisted up. But Chad was bigger and stronger and soon enough the little spy was lifted into the air and dangled upside-down, secured simply by Chad's grip around the small wriggling knees.

"Le'me down Chad, le'me down! Please!"

"Under one condition, bro!" Chad growled playfully and shook the boy's legs. "You get free if you tell me what you and Ryan were up to this morning."

He ignored his mom's call from the living room but shook Linus once again.

"Okay, okay!" Linus gave in with a pout that looked double-cute upside-down. "I'll tell you, Chad! I'll tell you, now le'me down!"

Chad lowered Linus to the ground and waited for him to talk, crouching next to him. "So?"

"Well, I guess I can tell you now." A wicked grin crept onto Linus' face and his eyes gleamed when he spoke. "Since Ryan really kept his promise."

"What did he promise you?" Chad asked.

"That he'd make my wish come true. But I won't tell you what it was!" Linus quickly put his tongue out at Chad and then dashed into the security of the living room.

"Hey!" Chad followed his brother, ready to tackle him down again even in front of their parents. But seeing his mom and dad sitting side by side on the sofa, with no TV or anything for entertainment (and that was something he hadn't seen often) made Chad stop mid-stride.

"Mom? Dad?" Chad asked concerned, all thoughts about Linus instantly gone from his mind. "What's wrong? Did someone die?"

"What?" Alyssa Danforth looked up into her eldest's face and then shook herself out of whatever trance she'd been in. "Oh no, honey! Nothing like that! It's just…"

She leaned forward to pick a sheet of paper from the table and held it out for Chad to take. "Could one of you please tell me what this is?"

Chad stepped closer, took the paper from her and read:

DEAR SANTA, CAN YOU PLEASE MAKE RYAN BE CHAD'S BOYFRIEND? I KNOW HE'D LIKE THAT. THANKS, LINUS DANFORTH (7)

Linus' Christmas wish.

Chad swallowed deeply before he let his eyes wander from the childish scribble to his parents waiting faces.

"Ugh, well…" he muttered and plopped into an armchair sitting conveniently next to him. "Mom, Dad… I guess I need to tell you something."

"So it's true then?" his father asked immediately. "You're…?"

"Yes, I'm gay and… and Ryan's my boyfriend," Chad confessed, unable to look them in the eyes.

"Yay! I got it!" Linus squealed happily and jumped up onto Chad's lap. He hugged his big brother with his small hands and rested his mop of curls against Chad's hammering chest. "That's so cool, Chad. Ryan's the best boyfriend you could have picked!"

Chad smiled down into Linus happy face and suddenly felt a wave of brotherly love wash over him. He pulled the small boy closer and rested his face in the thick hair so similar to his.

"I know, grasshopper. He's the best!"

Alyssa and Charles Danforth watched their children for a second before their eyes met in silent agreement.

"I'm sure you're right, honey." Chad heard his mom whisper and he looked up in shock. "Ryan is a sweet boy and if you like him…"

"I do, I really do," Chad replied and gave her a grateful smile.

"Well, then that's all there is to say about that," his dad concluded and reached for the TV remote. "Now let's see what's on TV, shall we?"

Chad laughed out loud, leaned back into the comfy armchair and thought about how wonderful a family he had.

Even if his little brother was a manipulative monster.

But sometimes the manipulations of a seven-year-old would lead to the best things in life.

Like today.

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

**Suggestions and prompts I used:** 'how they got together' fic; humour; fluff; smut; Ryan and Kelsi as bffs; 'luminescent'; chocolate; chapstick

**Please tell me what you think of this :-)**


End file.
